Accidents happen
by DarkForestWolf
Summary: Armin hits his head in a deadly incident and ends up forgetting about everything he once knew. His friends, family, surroundings, and even memories have completely been wiped clean. He remembers absolutely nothing! Including the accident itself! Will Arlert eventually retrieve his forgotten past, or learn the hard way about what life really has to offer beyond the walls.
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOSH! This series is the best one out there so far! I've never felt so over joyed anime came out that's this good! *fan girls like an idiot for a while* Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story so far. Armin is one of my favorite characters by the way, so I don't mean to hurt him, it's just part of the story. I love all the characters as well, but some I intend to hurt just for laughs and my own sense of humor. *smiles in a weird way and chuckles* Read and Review!**

***WARNING!***

** I have only scene the first season of the anime and will wait till the next season comes out next month because I am to lazy to read the manga. So if I say something that doesnt sound right, by all means, go right ahead and tell me flat out. I use my magic Fanfic powers to change it :3**

* * *

"Mikasa! I need you to head north from here and take down that 15 meter titan near the forest! Jean, you go with her until you see Reiner who is facing two 5 meter titans and a 7 meter! Take down the 7 meter and then head west to help out the wounded!" Armin sped up his horse making his way towards a Deviant Titan that was rapidly flailing his arms in every direction possible while also letting his jaw hang wide open for the world to see as if hoping a human would some how end up jumping into his mouth at any time. "I'm going after this one!"

Mikasa, who started to hesitate but ended up nodding in agreement, trusted her best friends orders and spun her bay around quickly now heading north not giving the plan a second thought. Jean said something that had to do with agreeing with his plan, but because of the ruckus going on around them the young blond didn't hear a word he said and only had to assume that it was a wish of good luck. After watching the two trot off, Armin turned his attention back towards the target, narrowing his eyes to get a better glance at it. _"Alright...Here it goes!"_ He pulled out his flare gun and fired a red flare into the sky letting other and the Titan know about his whereabouts. After waiting a few seconds another red flare was fired into the air letting him know that who ever it was were on their way to help. Armin sighed in relief and sped up his horse that was now running at full speed towards the large beast.

_**"AWAARRRGG~"**_

"GAH!"

The titan, now running at an incredible speed, heaved itself forward towards its prey and dove head first towards the ground, scooping up whatever was there into his mouth with one foul swoop. Disappointment over came it when the taste of dirt and grass over took the Deviants inhuman large mouth, but for some reason he managed to swallow the tiny piece of earth and quickly turned around with the look of anger now roaming in his eyes.

Armin gasped at the unexpected attack and managed to doge to the side in the nick of time thanks to his instincts, but in return his flare gun had slipped out of his hands at the last minute, ending up on the ground were the Titan struck.

Well, there goes 100 yen... **(lets just pretend they have that kind of money)****  
**

Arlert clicked his tongue in regret for his clumsiness and turned his horse around now staring at the thing in front of him face to face. He pulled out his maneuver gear, firing it at the Deviants right shoulder and lifting himself into the air with a rough yet graceful swoosh. The Titan launched itself forward again, once more filling itself up with earth but this time getting a chomp out of the horse. Not thinking fast enough to realize the human was heading for it's weak spot the giant swallowed all he had received whole and savored the moment for a second or two, only to feel excruciating pain coming from the back of its neck.

It let out a terrible roar like noise much louder then before rolling its eyes to the back of its head and collapsing forward and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Armin swung a good 180° angle around the thing before launching another spear onto its other shoulder from behind, pulling himself forward while taking out his sharp weapon ready to strike. After hearing the creature swallow to what use to be his get away helper, the tiny human swung his blade quickly on the soft flesh and jumped off the thing before it collapsed to the ground. He stayed above ground for a bit looking over the fallen titan before letting out a raspy breath that he has been so desperately trying to keep in, breaking all silence around him.

The 16 year old landed on the ground with a soft thump and retracted his spears back into the silver gadget. The world around him went quiet once again with the only sound of his heavy breathing being heard. A nervous yet victorious smile slowly crept across Armins face as he stumbled backwards caused by the lack of energy he's lost. The titan that fell before him had his large jaw dropped lazily to the floor with its tongue hanging out on the side and stared strait ahead with its wide eyes that will never see to kill again.

Before the thing started to dissolve into thin air like any other titan would a low sound of horse galloping was heard farther off in the distance catching Armins attention as he slowly turned around.

"Oi! Armin! Are you alright!?"

"H-huh?" It took a little, but the familiar voice suddenly brought an even wider smile across the short titan slayers face. "C-Connie! Hey!"

"Hey!" Connie sped up on his horse getting closer. He spotted the large corpse behind the blond and squinted for a better look. He yelled out ahead, "Did you do that!?"

Armin nodded twice feeling proud and turned around to face what was now huge bones and smoke behind him. "I know right! I didn't even think I could do that!"

Connie smirked and mumbled to himself. "I wonder what Eren's gonna think when he hears this." He covered his ears and clenched his teeth when a huge roar came from somewhere close nearby startling not only him but Armin as well who did the same. When the sound vanished Connie stopped his horse immediately and started to frantically navigate his surroundings carefully.

The younger boy further out in the distance did the same and held onto his battle gear tightly. After to what seemed like forever, Connie sighed and muttered something about being startled all the time before turning his attention back to his friend. "Just a scare Armin, no worries! It was probably Captain Levi or someone else taking down another titan!" Armin sighed in relief and gave Connie a reassured smile while scratching his arm nervously from the compliment.

_It's hard to believe how fast a smile like that could vanish..._

_And even harder to know that it's last time you'll ever get to see it for a long time..._

_a really long time..._

Connie opened his mouth to speak but was intentionally cut off after a large dark shadow figure came hurling itself out of the woods that wasn't to far from them, breaking a few trees in the process, and ran at full speed in the direction of the decaying corpse.

The young males eyes widened in horror as he watched the figure run strait into his fellow comrade; sending him flying sky high into the air with just one kick. It all happened in such a slow pace from Springers perspective.

Just as the Titan lifted up his leg, that turned in an odd position when doing so, that's when his heart sunk rock bottom. Armin's smile faded when the large shadow washed over him forcing the guy to turn around in alarm. As if death itself wanted to play a crucial joke, he had the boy turn just in time to see the creature step on all the dissolving bones and lift up its limb ready to strike; showing him his own sealed fate that desperately awaits him. The titans foot struck Armin on the side of his entire body giving it an odd twist and a large cracking sound before flinging it off into mid air; Blood spewing out of the victims mouth after the heavy impact.

Connie just sat on his horse paralyzed with mixed emotions of fear, shock, and a, "The Heck just happened!?" look.**  
**

The titan started to head strait for Springer, snapping the guy out of his deep trance, only to be surprised when the thing just trotted on passed him as if nothing happened, although it did get a little to close for comfort since the human could actually smell the horrible stench of decaying body odor and blood passing him. Connie just sat there and watched as the giant vanished off somewhere into the distance ahead, probably looking for more prey.

Slowly and nervously the short silver haired warrior turned his head back towards the direction were his friend once stood and stared at the very spot he vanished from just only seconds ago.

The air around him was silent once again...

Dead silent...

"A-Armin..." He whispered in a low voice before getting off his horse and jogging a few yards off in the direction his friend flew off to. the shocked on his face turned into worry as he called out his name again not changing his tone. The sound of someones maneuver gear swinging out of the woods was heard coming from behind the guy along with a loud cry of fear calling out the very name he could barley say himself.

"ARMIN~" Behind him stood Reiner who's eyes widened in fear after landing on the ground coming out of the woods. He stared off into the same direction Connie did with his mouth in a small A gap, trying to process everything that just happened himself. "ARMIN!" He yelled out again, but was only given silence in return.

A bird near by broke the quiet air around the two moments later by flying over the both of them and letting out a few chirps before going off somewhere in the distance beyond some trees.

Disappearing off into the distance just as quickly as it came.

* * *

**Meh. I know the first chapter probably wasn't all that, but I swear it will get better! Just you wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you please! And also any suggestions are welcome. :D**

**P.S. The next chapter will be allot longer. Not_ really_ long, but long enough. **

**So sorry for the typos! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter 2! Why you ask? Because I feel like it! Anyway's I hop you enjoy this chapter! I need at the very LEAST 5 more reviews to continue. Any suggestions are welcome so feel free to throw me any ideas! **

**Man, i'm hungry...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy... i need a sandwich... *leaves to make one***

* * *

_Eren crossed his arms and glowered and Jean, trying his very best NOT to punch him in the face and start a huge fight that will have him on cleaning duty for a month. This guy thinks he can boss anybody around! Who does he think he is, the king?!_

_"I told you no! Fix your own stupid gear yourself! Besides i'm not that good anyways!"_

_"Quit lying! It seems like every time your maneuver gear breaks you somehow always to repair the thing before Levi finds out about it! That guy will have my head if he figures out mine stopped working. These things cost almost as much as a sack of salt!"_

_"Does it really look like I care?! Borrow someone else's or something."_

_"I can't, baka! We leave in 10 minutes. This thing-" Kirstien held up his damaged gear letting the titan shifter see for himself the shape it was currently in. "Is what keeps me alive outside those walls! Now fix it! I know you know how to Jaeger!"_

_"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T-"_

_"If you want to I can repair it." The two guys turned both their heads towards the new coming voice in the room that happened to be already ready to take action and fight. "I mean, if you want me to. Marco and myself use to work on our __maneuver gear_ all the time together when something malfunctioned or broke. We even fixed others' to if they asked."

_Eren sighed and got off the chair he was sitting in while grabbing his Survey corpse member cloak and drenching it over his right shoulder. "He's the one who fixes my gear, genius. Armin, can you repair the whiners stuff in under 10 minutes?"_

_"10 minutes?" The blond examined the broken object that remained in Jean's large palms and shrugged. "I guess I can try, but you might need to borrow someone else' air filter because your looks completely demolished. What happened to it anyways?" Jean ignored the question and just handed Armin his gear, thanking him before heading out the door after hearing his name being called from somewhere down the hall. Arlert examined the metal devise again before smiling and placing it on top of the wooden table in the center of the room. Eren sighed and started to make his way out the door. "Oh, Eren!" _

_The brunet stopped his tracks and turned his head a little. "What is it?"_

_"I wanna give you something at the end of the day."_

_"Wha-"_

_"Don't ask what it is!" _

_Eren quickly shut his mouth and pondered for second. "Well, it's not my birthday..."_

_Armin chuckled and pulled off the beat up air tank from the titan killing object. "I know it's not. It's just something I wanted to give you for a while, but wasn't really sure if I should." He started tinkering with some more parts while a tint of pink started to creep it's way across his small cheeks. "On second thought, maybe now's not the best time either."_

_Jaeger frowned and started to ask why but was cut off by the sound of Connie yelling at Sasha about something to do with the last piece of bread disappearing outside; Sasha proclaiming she had nothing to do with it at all, only enraging the guy even more. "Are those two arguing again? If Connie doesn't want his food going missing all the time he should really learn to actually eat it all and not try to "savor it", so to speak."_

_"Huh?You guys are still here? You should really get going before Levi leaves you behind again and has you end up cleaning the place top to bottom." _

_'Why is he such a neat freak?' "Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way." Eren exited the room following Bertolt and Reiner who were exiting the building themselves, leaving Armin alone in the now quiet room with only the sound of arguing and horses coming from outside._

_The youngest titan fighter looked out the window towards the clear blue sky and stared at the protective wall that thankfully kept the unwanted guests on the other side. A shiver found its way to his spine reminding him again what he's getting himself into. Images of the many titans he's seen so far in life started to course through his mind like a terrifying slideshow; including the well known 40 meter titan that probably startled him most of all since just the thought of it made him gasp and stiffen up. _

_Eren came jogging back into the room unexpectedly just as he finished up slipping on his green hooded cloak. "Armin, we have 5 min!"_

_Arlert turned away from the window in one swift move and faced the door were his best friend stood nodding in agreement. "A-ah..." After watching him leave once more, his attention shot back to the maneuver gear again remembering what he was doing. Ignoring his horrible memories of the past, he closed his eyes for three seconds refreshing his thoughts and continued with the work he started._

**_*(Accidents happen)*_**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!? JUST STANDING THERE LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT WON'T CHANGE ANYTHING IF SOMEONES IN DANGER! START WRITING A LETTER OR ASK IT POLITY NOT TO KILL ANYMORE, WHY DON'T CHA!"

"IT CAME OUT OF NO WARE, I SWEAR! I WOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING IF I SAW IT COMING! chikushō-" Connie sped up his horse trotting through the large maze at incredible speed, following Reiner who was using his maneuver devise to swing from tree to tree while looking over his surroundings carefully.

"Do you see anything down there!?" Connie shook his head at the question having Reiner click his tongue in return now frustrated. After searching for what felt like hours, Reiner stopped on top of a tree branch and retracted both his grappling hooks panting silently.

Springer jumped off his horse coming to a complete stop and started looking around frantically. "He's not here...isn't he..."

"Īe, he's not..."**_  
_**

The 8th ranked warrior sighed and clenched his fists together tightly feeling complete rage quickly taking over his person, but just as fast as it came the emotion left only to be replaced by devastation who decided to step in at the last minute, forcing his fists to loosen up and relax as it did it's thing. A shaky breath left the young mans lips as he started to remember Armin's smiling face after succeeding one of the very goals he tries ever so hard to accomplish just like everyone else. But unlike the rest of the Survey members, Armin, bless his kind heart, is more terrified of titans then probably anything else in the world. He's very brave when it comes to strategy and planning on taking down one of the cannibals, but coming up with an attack or a free for all move of his own on the very second a titan attacks would just leave him paralyzed in fear until he's either eaten or saved.

The secret armored titan spoke up finally after a long pause and stated, "Were going to have to tell the others...You know that right?"

Connie nodded in agreement with a silent yet heard "Ah"starting to get on top of his chocolate mare.

"But who's gonna tell-"

"I will."

Nothing but the sound of leaves blowing against one another, thanks to the low breeze, was heard in the forest for another long minute until a very loud scream echoed past the boys, startling the both of em.

******_*(Accidents happen)*_**  


Historia sliced the back of a 5 meter titan's neck in one swift move and watched it the floor with a loud thud; the look of satisfaction spreading across her pretty face for what she accomplished. She jumped off the things large head only earning a surprise bear hug from the one and only Ymir in return, startling the poor girl by accident making her squeak in reaction.

"Historia-chan, that was amazing! You seem to get stronger and stronger every day!" Historia blushed in response and giggled thanking her friend for the compliment.

"But Ymir-san, you did help me stop it before it left the forest. I think it's harder to catch these things without the use of my maneuver gear. I wonder why it's not working so well?..."

"Aw~ but your the one who got it right? Give yourself credit for at least that." The petite female broke out a shy smile and nodded. "Good, now I think I saw another one not to far from here. Were was it again?" The sound of heavy footsteps shook the ground beneath the girls coming from the direction behind them reveling to what looked like a 7 meter titan far off in the distance walking past a few trees and some deer. Ymir smirked. "That's the one. I got it this time ok?"

"H-Hia!" Historia smiled and ran in the dangerous direction without hesitation.

It really didn't take them long to catch up to their target thanks to its slow pace. The Titan had it's back faced towards them as it walked calmly through it's territory careful not to make contact with any trees. Yumir smirked and pulled out her weapon and got into her battle position. "Alright..." She studied it's movements making sure it didn't notice her presents and started to go for the kill, only to pull back when he stopped in his trail. "Eh?"

"...Wha?" Historia cocked her head to the side out of curiosity and watched as the giant just stood there like an idiot staring down at something while breathing heavily like a large bull stalking it's pray carefully.

The monster's stretched out smile somehow managed to grow bigger in delight as it started to bend down, picking up to what looked like a human corpse shocking The dancing titan and her partner. Yumir got her weapons ready once more seeing it place the object in its mouth and slowly start chewing on it playfully. "How dare you!" The young women ran at full speed ahead after hooking onto a near by tree getting the titans full attention. It turned around slowly spotting the humans and stared at them with it's saucer like eyes.

The blonds eyes widened in fear finally realizing what lied beneath it's surprisingly well toned jaw. Small tears threaten to run down her face at the terrible site only, to being held back by fear which stared back at her smiling. Yumir's whole facial expression changed from shock to confusion as she stared down watching the whole scene happen before her very eyes.

"Oh my god..."

"ARMIN!" Histoari screamed at the top of her lungs before having her legs break down to the floor now unable to move. "ARMIN NO!"

"KRISTA, OUT OF THE WAY!" The female jumped off the tree swiping the girl in time before the titans attacking fist hit her. Armin lied half way inside the things mouth with his eyes widened in fear and mouth slightly opened making him actually look like he could actually scream in fear at any moment and yell for help.

"W-what..what happened-"

"LET HIM GO!" Yumire put her crush down and charged at the 7 meter, eyes filled with confusion and somewhat rage. She hook shot her way to the back of the beast and sliced the back of it's neck in one swift move, making sure the sword cut in deep. Not able to scream with the body in it's mouth the beast just fell to the ground without hesitation; motionless not a moment later. Armin's other half stayed within the titans somewhat tightly clenched jaws as it hit the floor, now lying underneath its large head. Krista quickly got up from the ground out of instinct and went to boys aid trying with all her might to yank him out without having him torn in half.

Yumir walked up to both blonds and watched her friend struggle to pull Armin out of the now dead titans mouth. "Krista-chan..."

Krista wiped away most of her tears with her left sleeve and continued to tug. "Y-Yumir-san! Help me out, he's stuck!"

"Cut it out Historia. It's no use..."

"B-but-"

"But nothing...Theres nothing we can do" The tall women grabbed both of armins limp arms and started to pull on them really tightly, ignoring the strange bone snapping noises that were coming from her actions.

"What are you doing!? Your gonna snap him in two if you keep doing that!"

"He's dead anyways. I know this isn't the best idea, but now is not the time to argue. All we need is something from this guy to bring back his family, so if it means half a body-" She tugs even tighter. "Then so be it."

"WHAT THE!? OI, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

Both girls turned from the body to the two people in front of them. Krista frowned at them and covered her eyes with both hands trying not to show any tears. "Mina..."

Reiner looked at the limp Arlert and stiffened up. "..."

"OH MY GOD! ARMIN!" Springer pushed Yumir out of the way and inspected the body himself. "W-what the heck happened to him?! AND WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RIP HIM IN HALF!?"

"He's dead anyways, we have to bring at least something back to his parents." spoke the dancing titan before coming face to face with an angry Connie.

"Yeah, we can bring back ALL of Armin! Not just have!"

"We are wasting time. This thing will just disappearing at any moment and everything inside it, including Arlert. Getting him out in time seems risky."

The iron titan put away his weapons. "Won't know till we try." He crouched down hooking his arms under Amrin's and started to yank him upwards. Everyone watched as he slowly started to slide the body out of the dead titans mouth, followed by the flow of blood that are probably coming from the deep cuts he's gotten on his legs. Armins motionless self started to make an unsettling cracking and popping noise after Reiner started pulling him free worrying everybody around him.

A few more tugs finally set Arlert free at last, allowing everyone to see the current condition he was in. Yumir crossed her arms and sighed. "Yep, he's gone..."

Krista bent down to examine the body carefully and then propped up its head starting to give him CPR. Connie watched the girls actions for a second before quickly looking away in another direction, not wanting to actually gain hope that he'll actually wake up if she started doing that. Braun's eyes saddened as he watched Historia's tears run down her face heavily while she was pressing her lips roughly against Armin's trying to give him back the air he use to claim.

This went on for what seemed like hours until Yumir managed to stop Krista's attempt to bring back life and convince her that Armin was gone, allowing the blond to cry into her own warm embrace.

Reiner retrieved Armin and got onto Connie's horse. "I'm going to bring Armin to the cart."

Connie lifted an eyebrow."Were the other corpse's are?"

"Hia, and i'll inform captain Levi about what happened."

"So your not going to tell Eren."

"..."

"Reiner?"

"I-"

"Let's let him find out for himself." Yumir didn't look up from her lover and continued to consult the smaller female. "We'll just answer all his questions afterwards."

The male titan shifter thought about it for a second then nodded in agreement. "Fine..." He used his hand to close Armin's opened eyes leaving him to look more at rest and turned to Connie. "If you run into Eren, don't bring this up until he asks."

"Sure..." Springer looked at Arlert one last time before slinging his maneuver gear into action and taking off somewhere into the distance.

Yumir mumbled something into Krista's ear about something to do with leaving before sun down and getting lost before taking off somewhere in the far distance followed by her mourning companion. Reiner sighed started to retrace his steps finally deciding to head back; practically praying he wouldn't run into another titan. The corpse he had to carry was enough as it is.

**_*(Accidents happen)*_**

A doctor pulled out his clipboard and turned to his partner who was trying his best not to gag at the site of a dismembered corpse. "So, whats her story?"  
"This was a chick!?" Shoving the clipboard into the other guys chest in frustration the older man (mid 20's?) rolled his eyes and bent down to get a closer look himself.

"She died by a sudden blow to the head that had her crashing to the ground within seconds. Her inner lungs and spinal cord cord are severely damaged and her right side of the face is completely torn off." The other guy gagged and turned away trying to think of something else. Another worker ran up to the two men and announced some more new coming corpses that were entering wall Sina by wagon as they spoke. The 20 year old nodded and wrote something onto his clipboard before asking some military workers to come help him move the body for him.

Meanwhile, almost everybody was waiting at the front gate watching the Survey corpse members enter through the walls once again after another days work of doing what they do best. A 7 year old girl and to what looked like her little brother pushed past a couple of adults and ended up in front of the crowed somehow getting a clear glace at the warriors. The little girls eyes sparkled in admiration after spotting Mikasa who was riding her horse behind the severed corpses in the wagon looking strait ahead and showing no sign of fear what so ever.  
The little boy on the other hand just stared at the corpse that slowly drove by him revealing some dismembered body parts that stuck out of some wrapped bodies. He frowned and turned to Eren who happened to be looking down at the floor as if it was about to open up and swallow him hole.

"Isn't she pretty!?" The boys sister clasped her hands together and kept staring at the Japanese women in aw as if she's never seen such beauty. "How does she keep her skin so smooth like that? I wish I never had daddy's freckles..."

The younger child continued to ignore her on going rants about the female and unconsciously started to walk up to the moving kart getting a better look at the bodies.

"Looking for someone?" The boy jumped at the sudden voice and looked up to one of the survey members glaring down at him with innocent eyes.

"No, sorry miss...How many are there?"

The women smiled and held up 5 fingers. "This many times 4."

"20?"

"That's correct! Your pretty smart for your age! 8 yeas old?"

The little boy scoffed at the guess and crossed his arms. "I'm 10!"

The women laughed and patted the child on the head. "Gomen chibi, but you are short for your age. Just like a certain someone I know. My names Hange!"

"What kind of names that?"

"Yeah, I guess it's not the most common name out there. Especially for girls like myself." She examined the small child then snickered. "You look almost like someone I know! What was his name again? Armin I think. He has the same blond hair and blue eyes just like you, but the guys so quiet." She sighed and pictured the teen in her head before gasping. "Wait! I just remembered something! There was something I had to give to him a while ago!"

"Whats that?" Before Hange could answer, a young women came running up to her apologizing for her sons rude intrusion and his sudden encounter. The older sister was in the crowed waiting for him with the look of anger plasters on her face because of his sudden disappearance. After the family took off the young boy turned around one last time to look at Hange then the corpse before being tugged by his mothers arm, disappearing into the crowed completely.

Zoë blinked a few times in confusion but quickly regained her posture and continued her path down the thin road leading back to headquarters.

Eren stopped spacing out and turned to Mikasa who was already staring at him with concern and cocked an eyebrow. "Whats wrong?"

The women looked away for only a second then turned around with the same face expression. "I haven't heard from Armin in a while..."

Eren stiffened up and searched around. "Me neither...You think he's behind all of us?"

"I think so."

Jaeger sighed and looked strait ahead. "I wonder if he's ok. The last time we did this he ended up twisting his ankle somehow."

"He did? When was this?"

"You mean he didn't tell you? I think this happened about a week ago if I remember correctly; I can't believe he went out fighting today."

Mikasa blinked. "You knew but never acknowledged it?"

"I did, and I even told him to rest but he insisted that it was just a small sprain and continued walking around as if nothing happened. To be honest I thought he was lying, but no matter what I said he continued to deny it and kept on working and training as if nothing. I worry about him sometimes..."

"..." Mikasa nodded slightly and look back at the crowed surrounding them.

Not long after the Survey members arrival they managed to make it back home without anyone stopping them for questions and go about their day probable asking themselves why they are still alive and how long that will last.

Eren un-saddled his rider and tide it to it's original stable, later making his way back to his quarters only to be stopped by Jean who accidentally bumped into him at an unexpected turn. The two guys stumbled backwards and scowled at one another.

"Watch it Jeager."

Eren rolled his eyes and shouldered past his encounter continuing his way. Jean muttered some unkind words under his breath and turned around again only to bump into another sudden guest that just happened to turn the corner in hurry, making them both fall to the floor with a sudden 'oof' escaping their lips.

Kirstein rubbed his head and got ready to yell at the encounter but was cut off by him instead. "Jean! Oh, thank god! I thought you were Eren for a minute..."

"What the!? What makes you think I look anything like him?!"

Connie snickered and scratched his head nervously. "Nothing, nothing."

Jean got up and crossed his arms. "Why are you so pale? Did you almost get eaten out there or something? Also, whats behind you back?"

"Uh-"

"Yeah, and why don't you wanna see me?" Eren stood behind his light hared dirty blond friend and placed a hand on his hips examining Springer who gasped noticing him standing there.

"Oh! Uh..."

Jean looked over Connie's shoulder and spotted some corpses making there way in. "Great, I wonder how many this time..." He walked past the both of them and made his way over to the area leaving the two others in silence.

Eren frowned and turned away not wanting to stare any longer. "Man, I swear i'll never get use to that."

"Eren..."

"What is it?"

Connie lowered his gaze to the floor and clenched his fists tightly. "I-I have to tell you something..."

The half titan lifted an eyebrow. "What?" Connie didn't respond back and continued to glare at the ground. "Well, what?"

Jean pulled out the third body and placed it gently onto the soft green grass, slowly unraveling the cloth while preparing himself for the worst. His whole body seemed to shut down on him the minute a familiar face found itself peeking out of its covers, seemingly sucking all emotion from the mans face at the site of it's bright blond hair and smooth pale skin. He covered his mouth holding back a gag and just stared at the peaceful looking figure in front of him trying to fully recognize it.

"Connie speak up." Eren crossed his arms now very impatient. He really didn't feel like talking to anybody at the moment...

Connie took in a deep breath and practically yelled out the very exact words Jeager thought would never in a million years be said as long as he was still alive and breathing. "Arlert was struck down by an unexpected attack from a deviant titan. He was found in the middle of the woods only minutes after and was treated to immediate medical attention. Unfortunately, he never responded to anything we said or did...Eren...Armins dead..."

* * *

**FINALLY! Done with this chapter! Sorry if it turned out lame, i'll try harder next time. Sorry it took me so long to finish, I just finished school and began summer break so chapters should be coming out faster. If not i'm just being a lazy potato and going on my iPod. Anyway's Read and review! All flames will be burned and used to make cookies for my followers. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Mina! Guess what!? I actually read the manga and finished it! Now I know whats going on in the AOT universe. But, since this stories based on before Reiner and Bertolt get discovered and other surprising things that happen, lets just say that this takes place after the first season in the anime. Once again, any suggestions will be read and not ignored. Reviews are good also! Hope you enjoy the story!**

***(DO NOT READ PAST THE REST OF THIS BOLD LETTERED SENTENCE IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS! I REPEAT, DO NOT READ PAST THIS BOLD LETTERED SENTENCE IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS! READ THE FANFIC UNDERNEATH THE LINE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)***

**Marco might be alive! It is rumored that he is a titan shifter that faked his death to trick Eren and everyone else. Now I know I sound crazy, I thought the person who told me I was as well, but she had FULL proof. Here are some quick hints.**

**Marc's death position seemed TO peaceful for such a horrific death like that. **

**Half his body was also burned, the thing is, titan shifters smoke is very hot, and apparently they can hold in their smoke so they cant heal right away. Remember when Eren didn't? Well, mostly because he has no control over it, but just think about it! **

**He also is working with Annie, Bert and Ernie (lol, I mean Reiner) How else would have Annie gotten his gear? She could have injured him on purpose for reasons he might not have even known, but he knew had to keep his identity a secret no matter what. So he played along.**

**Also while annie was rampaging in her titan form, remember the mystery person in the hoody chasing Eren and Levi's crew for a few moments? Annie was a titan remember, then who was it really? I'll let you ponder on that. :)**

* * *

Connie landed on top of wall Maria and watched the surviving survey corpse members enter the gate entrance being greeted like always by the citizens. He spotted Eren from down bellow and gulped thinking about what is yet to come in the near future.

_"Let him find out for himself, we'll just answer all his questions afterwards." _

Springer sighed and turned his gaze towards the wagon full of the dead and eyed one in particular, almost making him want to turn away immediately so it wouldn't remind him of the horrible incident. The short haired teen gulped before looking down from the wall watching other titans who were either trying to scratch or smash their way into the humans territory. A squad member that just happened to be fixing some of the cannons along with a few others asked him how tough it was out there for them and how many survived. Connie looked back down at the bodies and back towards the guy and told him the exact number of the dead, leading the poor guy down his knees probably horrified of the results.

Connie wanted to console him but heard the large bell ring in the distance reminding him he had to get back to base at once before he gets a mouth full from Jean for being late again. Man that guy can be a _(fill in the blank) _sometimes!

_"What the heck am I suppose to say to Eren when he asks how it happened? That guy will go bezerk if I told him the truth, and he'd find out the truth from Reiner either way, so lying really wouldn't get me anywhere..." _Springer used his maneuver gear to swiftly make his way down Maria and land onto the earth once more, now heading towards his crew members. He looked around and spotted Reiner, who had some how got here before him, walking behind everyone else along with Bertolt. _"I wonder if he told Bert?" _Connie walked behind the group of surviving members and just watched as the crowed around him let loose all emotion possible towards them as they watched the survey members go by.

After what seemed like ages, everyone got back and started to unpack or do whatever they do after a mission, trying to be strong and accepted the fact that their fellow comrades were dead but they died for a good cause. Of course knowing others, getting over deaths especially if it was some one close to you was a little harder to except then most.

Especially if you've practically almost lost everything you have, your own mother, and finding out that your half of the very same monsters you wish you could kill and exterminate. So finding out that your close friend was dead...well, you probably know were this would go...

Connie put back the last of the remaining horses and started to make his way back to his own safe room but quickly bumped into a familiar face who looked like he REALLY didn't want to be around any one at the moment. The two both fell to the ground after the sudden impact and groaned in pain.

Connie looked up and somewhat smiled in relief. "Jean! Oh, thank god! I thought you were Eren for a minute..."

"What the!? What makes you think I look anything like him?!"

_"_Nothing, nothing."

The male watched as Jean got up and spoke, "Why are you so pale? Did you almost get eaten out there or something? Also, whats behind you back?"

"Uh-"

"Yeah, and why don't you wanna see me?"

Springer turned around in alarm and looked in the eye the very last person on earth he wanted to meet. _'Oh-no' "_Oh! Uh..."

Connie notice Jean looking over his shoulders and saw him frown before stepping past him. "Great, I wonder how many this time..."

Eren looked over as well as Kirstein was walking away from their sudden little group, only to turn away not wanting to see any more bodies at the moment. "Man, I swear i'll never get use to that."

_'Should I tell him now!?' "_Eren..."

"What is it?"

_'Nani!? NO! Why did I say his name!? Now he'll no i'm hiding something if I just walk away now! Besides, he will find out sooner or later, right?' "_I have to tell you something..."

"What?"

_"Ok..maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... Why didn't I listen to Reiner!?"_

"Well what?...Connie, speak up."

Connie took in a deep breath. _'I am digging my own grave... Well, here goes' _"Arlert was struck down by an unexpected attack from a deviant titan. He was found in the middle of the woods only minutes after and was treated to immediate medical attention. Unfortunately, he never responded to anything we said or did...Eren...Armins dead..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"N-nani?" Eren first stood there blinking like an idiot not really getting the information he just received making Connie do the same. The two guys just stared at each other in complete silence before common sense actually decided to kick into the titan shifter at the last moment.

Jaeger's eyes slowly widened in horror while his mouth hung open slightly in utter shock as he continued to stare at the human in front of him that shamefully looked down at his shoes.

"W-w-what did you say?" He finally said in a small whisper after what seemed like hours of nothingness. Despite the peaceful surroundings around the both of them, it was extremely tense and full of mixed emotions just waiting to burst out at the right moment.

"ARMIN!"

Eren quickly eyed down Jean due to his sudden outburst and noticed him eyeing a certain body that seemingly left him in a daze.

Connie turned his attention to the man behind him and ran to the situation immediately, half of him already knowing what happened. He looked down and gazed upon the motionless blond teen before him feeling the guilt creeping up on him slowly once again. Jean started to speak but no words seem to come out at all as if he had gone mute all of a sudden.

Eren subconsciously found himself walking up to the body and peering down at it with his dark brown eyes scanning the site before him, feeling tears starting to develop in the process. "Oi, Armin..." He looked to Connie but only saw the bottom of his lip being bitten down and his eyes squeezed shut, his breathing even seemed to stop; trying to conceal the true emotions within him by looking the other way were the horses were staying.

Jean looked up at Eren and tried to figure out what was going on inside his head at the moment; He swallowed before speaking, "I-is...is that-"

"Armin." Connie said bluntly, stiffening up as he said the name in a quarry voice. "It's Armin."

Eren gulped down most of his saliva as well making his throat grow dry in a heart beat. He stood there in complete silence before kneeling down out of instinct and started to shake the boy gently.

"Armin...Hey,wake...wake up. Come on..." He nervously smirked and bent down closer to him shaking him some more. "I know your not a deep sleeper...Just wake up already, this isn't very funny you know."

Jean's eyes widened in shock as he watched Jaeger and his actions, trying to figure out what was going on. He turned to Connie who was doing just the same but more nervous then dumb founded.

Springer placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Eren..."

"Armin! Wake up! Com on, this _really_ isn't funny now."

Jean clenched his fists together and looked away for a little.

Eren turned his slight smirk into a frown and started shaking Arlert even more; his eagerness rising. "Armin, wake up...Oi."

"..."

"..."

"Come on, everyone's waiting for you back inside. So get up. Get up already! Why won't you answer me!? Armin!"

Kirstein lowered his gaze and got up from the soft grass. "Jaeger..."

Eren, not even looking at him scowled and clenched his fists. "SHUT UP HORSE FACE!" He flipped one of his friends eye-lid wide open, peering inside the glassy blue orb carefully and scanning it. Not getting a response from his actions the shifter made his way into performing a couple chest compression onto Armin. Connie went to speak but was interrupted by an uninvited guest who decided to grab Eren by his shoulder shoving him aside, greeting him to the ground roughly. The three teens turned and met full eye contact with Mikasa's dark brown eyes that showed no sign of life in them what so ever. The female turned her gaze directly to her adoptive brother then back at Armin.

"Eren..." She narrowed her eyes at the boy bellow her and loosened up. Eren stared back at Mikasa in confusion before brushing her presence off easily and continuing to desperately retrieve Arlerts fallen soul.

Tears started to string the brink of his eyes threatening to break the dam holding them back. He continued his ongoing CPR for what seemed like an eternity in his foggy mind, but eventually slowed down his actions due to the lack of energy and motivation. Mikasa bent down to his level and looked at her childhood friend again; no one really able to make out her facile expression because of the cover up of her long bangs.

"Jean, continue to load the bodies out...the people in town have to claim them soon."

Jean just nodded his head in approval, but showed no sign of effort to get up to continue his given order.

Connie, not knowing what else to do in a situation like this one, made some random excuse about something to do with refiling air compressors, and sluggishly made his way back to the survey's quarters, feeling the mixture of guilt and loss coursing through his own being.

Eren stared down at Armin again and gripped tightly onto his brown locks in anger. "W...what happened to him?"

Mikasa turned around and looked up at a near by window spotting the captain himself staring back down at her and Eren with that same emotionless face of his. She narrowed her eyes at him before looking back at Jaeger who decided to finally make eye contact with her.

The female felt as if a sharp arrow pierced right threw her heart after making out the sorrowful expression Eren was giving her, probably waiting for her to magically say something that would make everything that was happening to him right now go away instantly, like waking up from a bad dream.

"Eren." She slowly covered up Armins face again with his new body bag and grabbed Eren's right hand squeezing it somewhat tightly. "We have to go inside."

Eren blinked back a few tears and wiped the rest with his sleeve. He slowly got back up on his feet and looked at the bag one last time before turning around and walking back towards the base without another word. Mikasa frowned and watched him for a few seconds before following.

***(Accidents Happen)***

"Didn't I just tell you to let him find out for himself?"

Connie nodded his head lightly and looked up at Reiner who was along side Bertolt. He sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "I know, but he was there and Armin was as well. It was just a matter of time anyways."

Braun crossed his arms. Turning to his 6 foot friend who was still taking in the tragic news.

"Armin's dead?" Reiner nodded in strong approval. "Oh. How many know about this?"

Connie straitened up. "You two, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, and myself as far as I know."

"Were is Eren?"

"Probably still outside."

Krista stepped into the room with tears streaming down her soft pale cheeks. She walked towards a near by table and sat down before noticing the 3 men's presence. "Oh..."

Reiner frowned looking at the state she was currently in. "You ok?"

Krista nodded. Failing to even smirk at him. "I-I think so..."

Connie looked away from all of them all recapturing the horrific memory of Armin's sudden demise. A cringed look spread across his face before he was interrupted with the sudden mention of his name.

He turned back around and spotted potato girl at the door munching on who knows what while panting heavily. Krista, worried about her comrade once more, asked what was wrong.

Sasha swallowed hard and threw what was left of her food (bread?) at Connie's face. Knocking him almost to the floor. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ARLERT!?"

Connie quickly gained his composure. "WHAT DID YOU JUST THROW AT ME!?"

Sasha ran up to the older boy and grabbed him by the collar. "WHY IS ARLERT DEAD!?"

Bertolt spotted the tiny drops of tears down her face waiting to fall at a certain point.

Connie rubbed his aching face. "What the- How'd you even-"

Sasha's two arms that were noticeably stiffened started to shake. "Baka! That doesn't matter! Just tell me what happened to him AND the whole story! Now!"

"He was killed in action." Bertolt claimed looking at Sasha with a sorry look in his eyes.

It took about a good second for his words to actually sink in to that thick scull of hers. The female lowered her guard slowly and just stared at him with a blank expression. Krista sniffles and covers her beautiful face with both hands, softly letting her tears fall once more.

"What...what are you- How?! What happened!? What did you do!? What does Eren and Mikasa know!? Why are you just sitting there like an idiot!?"

"Sitting like an idiot!? You threw a- What was that anyways?!"

"Shut up baldy And tell me!"

"I'm not bald!"

"Did the words "tell me" not reach you correctly? TELL ME!"

Connie got up and defended himself. "I am NOT an idiot! You are! Also, like I mentioned before, it all happened so fast! I couldn't have stopped any of this from happening even if I tried " He covered his face with his right palm and grunted. "I just don't know what clearly happed, alright!"

Riener placed his hand on Krista's small shoulder feeling her self bieng shaken up. He frowned and turned to Bertolt who was no longer looking at anyone but the ground, still connecting things together.

The other two comedic characters continued to scream at one another, not seeing each other's perspective of the story.

Riener let go of the girls sholder and crossed both his arms. This isn't going to come over well, now is it? He thought.

***(Accidents Happen)***

"LEVIII~!" Hanji bursts through Erwins office and spots the tiny man talking to him by the window. She started flawling her hands frantically around the place feeling everthing in her path. The walls, a near by chair, some papers, finally ending up ruffling her palms around the captains dark hair.

Erwin, not losing his poster, blinked and tured his attention to the titan obsessor.

Levi looked up and down at her, showing no sign of affection. "What one earth are you doing 4 eyes?"

Hanji smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "Ah! It is you Rivaille! I have NO idea were my glasses are and i've been looking EVERYWERE for them! I don't know if I lost them in battle or I just dropped them while looking for- oh never mind, just have you seen them?"

Erwin slightly smirked and made an effort by starting to shuffle through some papers on his desk, leaving the two to their conversation for the moment.

Levi noticed his behavior and looked back at Hanji. "Really?"

"Yes!" She replied examinging the room blidnly once more. "It took me forever to find you . Were are we anyways? Whatever, just have you seen them."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Arg! Maybe Erwin knows. I'll go look for him."

Erwin looked up from his papers to Levi still smirking, then back down at his work. Hanji exited the office rambling on about having to give something important to someone while clumsily tripping on her way out.

When she shut the door Levi turned to his boss with that glum look of his. "You didn't acknowledge yourself?"

"I didn't think it was necessary. Besides, shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Oh?"

Erwin put down the work and folded his hands together on the desk. "How many dead?"

The one armed man changed the topic; Levi looked out the glass window again watching the wagon full of bodies; Jean unpacking them slowly with the help of some other workers.

"20"

Smith looked at the small man and narrowed his eyes. "..."

Levi spotted Eren running towards one of the bodies with a mortified look. He glared closer at the body finally recognizing the figure; inching closer to the glass for a better look, watching the titan shifter's every move.

"Something wrong?" The taller man said from behind but got no reply from the question.

Mikasa came onto the scene and slightly shoved Eren to the ground snapping him out of whatever grieving state he was in. After a few moments of talking to him she probably felt her captains cold gaze upon her and turned to look up at him from the window. She glared at Levi and turned her attention back to her brother.

"It's Arlert." Levi finally answered. "He's one of the 20 down there."

Erwin's facial expression softened as he entwined his fingers from each other. "I see."

After another few moments of awkward silence Levi left from his post and made his way towards the exit of the room.

"Going?"

"Hia. Someones gonna have to keep that dog from turning into a monster."

Just as he reached the handle the higher ranked man spoke up again. "And Hanji?"

"What about her?" Levi asked.

"She hasn't found her glasses."

"So?"

Using his index finger Smith pointed to the top of his own head while smirking. (translation: she had them on her head the whole time)

Levi scoffed and opened the door. "She'll figure it out eventually."

He left the room after that and not even a second went by him before he heard someone trip down the hall with a loud thud, followed by some un-lady like words to back it up. He sighed and headed in the opposite direction, ignoring the continuous ongoing rants of pain from behind him.

"..."

* * *

**OMG! That chapter took FOREVER for me to finish! I had such a writers block this summer...along with work. But besides that, I am SO sorry to you guess! Since I actually know what will happen next I should have the next chapter out MUCH sooner then this one. Sorry about that again! DX**

**Anyways, please review if you like. It will just add more fuel to the fire for my inspiration. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also, I have become obsessed with Jean X Marco.**

**What has Yaoi done to me...**

**Read me please: There is a fanfic on "Archive of our own," call 'I got "lost" at the zoo.' Three words about it, Best. Story. Ever. I loved it! Its such a cute/romantic/funny fic! There is two actually, another called 'He got "lost" at the zoo,' Marco's POV instead. The other one is Jean's POV you should give it a shot. It's just that good!**

**Just saying. Enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

Eren kicked a near by trashcan, sending it bouncing off the wall to some other part of the room. He then glared at the female in front of him. If looks could kill..

"Why? Why did this happen!?" He shoved his hands into his hair roughly and paced around frantically. "HOW did this happen!? He was- I could have- AARRG!" Jaeger punched the wall leaving a small den, making him cuss out to the ceiling in frustration.

"Eren." Mikasa stood near by the door entrance to the very room Eren was in after recovering from his vicious fight with the female titan; the bed he was formerly in nicely neatened out, courtesy of Levi himself.

The female frowned. "It's not your fault."

Eren looked away from her and back at the dent he punched in the wall. He's been rampaging for the past 3 hours trying to take this all in. No one dared to approach him when they spotted him. Krista made an attempted at one point, but was stopped by Yumir who asked, practically ordered, the petite female to stay by her side until further notice.

Bertolt and Reiner even decided to lay low for a while...

Mikasa has been with Eren every step of the way the whole time. She stood at the entrance of the room the whole time Eren was like this, keeping a careful watch on him. She was still kind of suspicious as to why Levi still hasn't shown his midget self yet though.

Eren was filled with so many emotions; he hated this feeling. It was the exact same mixed feelings he had received when his mother was taken from him by that stupid, ugly, smiling, monstrosity. He had the colossal to thank for that, and he was going to do so personally one day. But right up to this moment, he wanted to "thank" every single titan in the world for what they did to him.

"Armin, what exactly happened to you? Why didn't you come seek me for help?!" He turned to Mikasa. "YOU were with him last! You had the same position as him this morning! What happened!? WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"..." Mikasa gave him a worried look and spoke after a decent amount of silence. She had to choose her words carefully. "Armin wanted to take out a titan for the first time without help."

"What!?" Eren walked closer to her, but his dark presence drawing nearer towards his sister didn't affect her like it should. She stayed in her calm state and looked him in the eye.

"Why would he want to do that!?" More importantly, why did you let him!?"

"Why should I have stopped him?"

Eren clenched his fists tighter then they were; his knuckles turning white. "Why? Why you ask!?" He didn't finish his sentence, but instead quickly started scrambling around all the Japanese words in his head, trying to pick out the right ones to use. A few moments go by and he starts to grind his teeth together.

"Eren."

"What!?" He answered immediately; anger rising once more.

Mikasa narrowed her calm eyes. "He's a soldier, Eren."

"..." Eren's eyes softened and fists loosened.

"Armin was being a soldier, he carried out the very duties any one of us would do if we had the chance. It was the very thing he signed his life up for."

Eren looked down at his feet confused. He stiffened up more and lowered his guard, decreasing the unwanted presence he had around him little by little. "But Armin- I know but-"

"Eren-"

"SHUT UP!"

"..."

Eren's anger came back again and he walked away from Ancherman again, shoving his fists against the wall, banging an echo into the small room; this time it didn't leave a dent surprising as it is. One less beating to worry about from the clean freak.

The 15 year old's eyes stung as he started shaking with anger and sorrow. "Armin...He just...it..."

Mikasa cautiously started making her way towards him, but hesitating when the teen

Eren finally faced her after she finally got his full attention by calling out his name calmly and almost motherly like. Mikasa's eyes widened when she finally saw all the tears that were pushed back by his stubbornness.

He stood there like a statue just looking at her letting the wet liquid run down his face at will, finally deciding on the emotion he would use to describe himself.

Pain...

Mikasa just stared at him in disbelief. She was seeing 'this' side of Eren. The Asian women softened her look and watched as Jaeger tremble before her very eyes.

Eren's eye's suddenly shot wide open in shock, realizing all the tears that were falling off his now red puffy cheeks. He wiped them with both sleeves and each hand, but they just came back rushing down his pale facial features.

He took a couple steps back towards the wall, examining his soaked hands in confusion. After remembering his sister's presence he sharply shot his head back into her direction, blinking like an owl. "Mi-Mikasa..."

Mikasa's bangs covered her eyes not allowing him to see her true self. She squeezed the red scarf around her lightly with her left palm, opening her mouth to speak.

"Eren..." She spoke in almost a whisper. "If you were ordered to die...would you?"

Eren's expression turned into confusion from the question. "N-Nani?"

Mikasa tightened her grip around scarf, turning her hidden gaze to the bed near by. "..."

Eren wiped his eyes one more time trying to get a better look of her. "Mika-"

"Would you?" She repeated, not loosing her calm composer.

"...I..." Eren looked at her and then at his hands again, suggestively judging himself with the question. "I,um. W-why would you- why would ask that?"

The teen didn't move, nor answer, leaving the other speechless. Why did she ask that? What was she trying to-

"..."

"..."

Eren's tears began to fall down again. He loosened his straitened stiff back and ruffled a fist through his dark brown hair. The sun outside setting slowly in the distance, shattering the brightness of the room and claiming the day once more, getting it ready for tomorrow.

Silence, being the only thing able to hold whatever strength they had left to keep them from breaking.

***(Accidents happen)***

It was very aqward at dinner. Of course, for people who knew anyways. Some people didn't even know the fallen soldier and probably just thought of him now as one of the many amongst them all who have given their very lives to save their own; another victim that has fallen prey to the glutonist titans.

People talked while munching on whatever leftovers from yestarday's meal and chatted along with th crowd, trying not to think about tomorrow. Of course, that was never possible.

Krista frowned at one of the members, watchig them take a bite of his piece of bread. "You, don't know him do you?" She asked in sad like tone.

The Man shook his head. "Sorry, I don't."

Yumir, who was one table away making sure she didn't get into any trouble, narrowed her eyes at the younger female as she came closer. The freckled face teen lifted her head from her rested palm and eyed her down. "Still on about that?"

Krista looked at her, a little shocked. "Of course I am! Armin was a good friend! How can anyone forget him like that!"

Yumir sighed. "Sure, sure. But asking the people who you barley even know, let alone talk to very much, isn't gonna bring him back."

"How can you say that!?" The beauty said with tears in her eyes once again, but she only wiped them away. "Did you not care for Armin?! He was such a nice guy, he helpped out a lot with my gear when it didn't work, he even told me a little about the outside world!"

"He did? When was this?" Yumir asked.

"About a week ago..." Krista said looking down t the floor. She remembered that day and began to tear up again.

Picking up some food off her plate the taller female handed over to the girl infront of her. "Just eat."

The blond looked up in sadness. "But Yumir-"

"Not eating isn't gonna fix anything either. Look, I know what happened is sad and all, but crying about it isn't gonna make anything better, now will it? You've let out all the ters you need to shed today. He's gone. We have to accept it and move on."

After just stairing at Yumir in disbelieve, the young survey member just gave a small 'ok' and 'thank you' to her before beginning to feast on a piece of meat.

Jean sat at his table messmorized into his glass of what looked like water; spinning the silver spoon inside, creating a small tornado from within. He looked over towards Sasha who, below and behold, was eating only 3 plates tonight.

3...

No more, no less...

just 3..

Jean just stared at her in slight aw before turning his gaze to the new coming person walking threw the door. Eren, with Mikasa soon behind, was mumbling to her about something to do with not wanting to eat, but continued to gather some grub anyways.

"Sometimes, I really wonder about them." Connie states awakening the horse from his deep trance.

Kirstien blinked like an owl. "Huh?"

"Mikasa and Eren. They always seem a lot closer then they should be."

Jea's eyebrow twitched. "Why are you here?" He turned around to face Springer but was met with a sorrowfull exprresion.

Connie continued. "She always seemd to know how to keep him calm, not to mention his sanity in check. I wonder how she does it?

_"He's trying to make conversation." _Jean thought looking at him even closer.

"Do you think Levi Heichou can do the same? Of course, his way might be a little more violet probably." A smile wanted to go across his face, but it never made it all the way.

It was Jean's turn to frown. "It's not your fault."

Connie looked a him changing his sorrowful expression a little. "Eh?"

Jean continued to stir his glass of liquid. "About what happened to Armin today. It's not your fault."

Silence stood between the boys for a moment.

Connie tenssed a little. "What are you-"

"I was with Armin the last time he was alive. Me and Mikasa actually." He let that process into Springer a little before continuing. "He came up with another one of those stratigic plans of his, it involved taking out his own titan. To be honest, I think it was my fault for going along with it."

In the distance the two of them watched as Eren just sat at his own table, glaring at the meal as if it were a plate posion; Mikasa was still getting hers ready.

Jean sighed and put down the spoon after taking it out of the glass, putting it down gently on he wodden surface. "I can't eat." He glared at his survings like Jeager. "If I did i'd just end up puking this crap back up anyways."

Connie looked away from him. "Ah. Me to." He noticed Sasha and her lack of food, seeing that there wasn't a mountain of plates waiting to topple over. "Woah..."

"I know. Not even she can eat."

"..."

Jean got up and stretched. "I'm going to bed."

"Already?"

"Yeah" He started to walk away.

Connie called out to him once more. "Why? It's only 9:30. Training doesn't start till tomorrow at 7:00."

Kirstien nodded and scratched the back of his head, opening the door. "I know, if you have anthing better for me to do by all means, i'd really love to hear it." He walked passed Riener and Bertolt who were even quiet themselves before exiting the place.

Connie looked back at the untouched food before grabbing it and making his way to potato girl.

Meanwhile, Bertolt watched as the 6th ranked titan exterminator left without another word. He looked at Riener who was just getting back to his food.

"..."

Braun noiced his gare and popped a question. "Whats up?"

"Enjoying yourself?" (sarcastic)

Reiner continued to eat. "Yeah, leftovers are better then I thought."

Bertolt narrowed his eyes at him. "Reiner."

"What? You asked."

"Never mind..." Silence flew by them quickly with only the sound of others chatting around the two. The one called Bertolt spoke up again. "Wha-"

"Arlert right." Reiner interrupted after taking a few sips of his drink. His friend nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I, to be honest, don't know what to do." He glanced over to his secret target, watching him silently mumble something to himself's while Mikasa minded her own business.

She was smart to do just that...

"We lay low for a while..."

"I see." Bertolt agreed.

The two guys continued to eat and chat amongst one another along with the rest of the surviving recruiters until curfew when everyone heads back to their assigned bunks, thanking the three walls for allowing them to see tomorrow.

Connie face planted into his top bunked bed and let out a loud groan for everyone to hear. Jean told him to shut up as he was already half asleep since he arrived before everyone else.

Reiner, already long gone in dream land, started to snore quietly while shifting the rest of the sheets off the bed. Bertolt shivered and quickly went to retrieve the fallen cloth that kept him warm, this time cocooning himself in it for security.

Everyone was literally all or almost asleep at this point.

The night sky was quiet, crickets were lightly singing their own soft lullaby's somewhere in the distance, and the stars and moon shined brighter then ever, reflecting off the near by window that shined down upon a certain brunets face who was the only one awake amongst them all.

How could he sleep?

Why did he need to sleep?

He would just end up dreaming nightmares anyways.

Eren was starring at the cold empty space next to him, the very spot a certain blond used to be every night up until now. His lower lip quivered slightly but was caught by his surprisingly well maintained pearl like teeth. He clutched onto the cold sheet in front of him with his left palm and shut his eyes tightly, listening closely to the soft melody outside the barracks of the chamber; a warm memory slowly seeping into his mind.

(*flashback*)

_"Armin? You up?"_

_Armin jumped a little and quickly shut the book he was reading. "E-Eren!?"_

_Eren put a finger to his lips shushing the boy, reminding him where they are. Armin clamped his mouth shut and blushed, looking away from Eren. _

_Jeager lifted an eyebrow and glanced down at the book, covered and slightly hidden in his friends locked arms. "Is that the book to the outside world?"_

_Armin slowly shook his head, his heart still racing from the sudden scare. "N-no. It's different." He pulled it away from himself giving the older teen a better view. "It's a story actually."_

_Eren sat up more and smirked. "Compared to your smiling self you looked like your really enjoying it."_

_"I guess so." Armin chuckled. "It's called 'The fault in our stars'._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah, I just started it and i'm on the 5th chapter, and it's really good so far."_

_Eren looked at the book then back at the guy in front of him; Jean in the distance mumbling something about horses in his sleep. "Read some to me."_

_"Eh?" Armin blinked like an owl and frowned. "You should really sleep though-"_

_"Can't. Put me to sleep." He shifted into a comfortable position waiting for him to start._

_Arlert blushed more and thought about it. "Well." He looked around for any signs of life amongst them before eyeing back at Eren. "Ok. only for an hour. You have to train tomorrow and I know well enough that you train harder then anyone else here, especially me. Hanji-san also wants to experiment on you."_

_"How do you know?" Eren asks getting sort of annoyed. Armin just smiled and turned a page from his book beginning the next chapter._

_The two of them ended up reading the entire book, staying up latter then they should; crying silently to themselves the rest of the night._

_*(end of flashback)*_

Eren opened his eyes again spotting the dim light outside, peeking itself above wall Rose, waiting for the right moment to embrace the sky. He grunted and covered his head in his pillow blocking it out.

Jeager gasped loudly along with others after the door to their dormitory decided to burst wide open and show who stood behind it.

Bertolt fell off the rest of bed, landing face first onto the cold floor. He was hanging off half the small mattress to begin with.

Connie lazily sat up and rubbed his eyes squinting at the intruder.

Hanji stood at the door, showing off her goofy grin. "OHIO, MINA! RISE AND SHINE!"

"W-what?" Jean asked in a groggy voice opening his eyes finally.

The women spotted Eren and folded her arms. "Eren."

Eren took off his pillow shield and looked at her with his bagged eyes, giving her a questionable look.

"Huh?"

"I know about Armin."

The whole dorm went quiet. Eren, now fully awake looked away from her and frowned.

"..."

"I have his body upstairs in the spare room."

Eren shot his attention towards her again, anger starting to rise. "Why? I thought we buried the dead today? I was gonna do it."

Connie looked at him remembering yesterday.

Bertolt got off the floor not listening and only focusing on the pain his face received. Reiner was still out like a light.

Zoe's grin went from ear to ear as she placed both hands on her hips. "Not really." She hummed in a light filled toon.

Eren frowned again and sat up strait. "You buried him for me?!"

"No." Hanji turned away from him examining Reiner, probably wondering how he's still asleep. Eren caught her attention again after mumbling some unkind words under his breath to himself while containing his shaking form.

"What did you do with him?!" He practically yelled, making Reiner shift to the other side of the bed in his slumber.

The female gave him a playful look before pointing towards probably the stair case that was no were near his view.

"Why don't you ask him, yourself?"

* * *

**Done with this chapter! Finally! I hope you all enjoyed it! If not, then I have nothing left to say.**

**Please review if you will! If you do a cookie goes to your fav. AOT character. I already gave mine to Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Marco...well, everyone practically. :3**

**I do not own, "The fault in our stars!" I have also never read it either...**

** so theres that...**

**Please don't hate me...**


End file.
